


And ignite your bones

by pike_sempai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pike_sempai/pseuds/pike_sempai
Summary: - Я постараюсь быть более романтичным и милым, - обещает Кёнсу, - хочу, чтобы ты не разочаровался в своём парне.- Ой, а вот этого не нужно! – сразу предупреждает Чонин. - Я так не умею. Когда начинается романтика, всякие там намеки, я запутываюсь и ничего не понимаю. Это взорвёт мне мозг! Пожалуйста, оставайся таким же прямолинейным!





	And ignite your bones

**Author's Note:**

> сайд-стори о Чонине и Кёнсу из фика Lights will guide you home https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568437/chapters/36143226 , которые не отпускали до тех пор, пока и о них не было рассказано.

Метро скоро закроется, и Кёнсу торопливо идёт, почти бежит, подгоняемый внутренним волнением. Он объясняет его драматическим выяснением отношений между Чанелём с разбитым сердцем и недогадливым придурком Бэкхёном и своим участием в этом. А потом, когда поезд отъезжает от станции, признается себе, что дело ещё и в красавчике Ким Чонине, друге Бэкхёна.  
Вагон дергается, но Кёнсу крепко стоит на ногах, как и всегда. Сидячих мест полно, но ему не хочется болтаться на кресле, подчиняясь общему движению. Всё будет так, как ему нужно.  
Это приятные мысли. Он привык стоять на своем и добиваться уважения с самого детства — с тех самых пор, когда приходилось насмерть спорить с братом и сестрами (двумя родными и двумя двоюродными) за то, кто поженится с Наруто, съест последнюю конфету или будет спать на верхнем ярусе кровати. Потом в средней и старшей школе, где минимум раз в год приходилось в бою отстаивать право быть самим собой.  
Кёнсу улыбается своим размышлениям. Самым значительным достижением было получение стипендии и переезд из глуши в Сеул — большой шаг к серьёзной мечте быть прокурором или судьей.  
Хорошо бы завести нормальные отношения, так как одноразовый секс или дружба с привилегиями, как оказалось, не для него, но этот парень должен быть сверхъестественно хорош, достоин и крут, под стать самому Кёнсу. Не то, что некоторые приторможенные, которые тратят время на вокал или глупые танцы. Несмотря на то, что они такие высокие и красивые. Тренируются дома, полуголые, выставляя напоказ свои руки, плечи и вообще всё, под тонкой майкой, наплевав на то, что сейчас конец зимы и нормальные люди тепло одеты. А ещё улыбаются, как ненормальные, и…  
Поезд начинает тормозить, подъезжая к станции, и Кёнсу, расслабивший хватку на поручне из-за размышлений, плавно валится по инерции вперед, чуть не врезаясь в кого-то. Такое с ним впервые.

***

«Хочешь пойти со мной в одно забавное место?»  
Чонин открывает сообщение в тот момент, когда лежит, задрав усталые ноги на стену, и от неожиданности вопроса роняет телефон на лицо. Встретиться Кёнсу ещё не предлагал.  
«Хочу. Сегодня?»  
«Будет классно, если ты зайдешь в пять, когда у меня закончится смена в клубе».  
В запасе почти два часа, а до «Экзодуса» от общежития рукой подать, так что у Чонина есть время подготовиться. Он то зарывается в шкаф, то кидается к зеркалу, чтобы проверить, как лежат волосы, то начинает выбирать обувь. Всё раздражает, потому что, кажется, у него нет ничего подходящего к случаю.  
Стоп, а к какому случаю?  
Он прокручивает диалог с Кёнсу до самого первого его сообщения «извини, если буду редко отвечать, не люблю болтовню», и наскоро пересматривает все. Интересно, что же в понимании Кёнсу отвечать часто, если они переписываются постоянно, обсуждая самые разные темы, и это если не считать утренних приветствий и пожеланий спокойной ночи… Так или иначе, нигде не шла речь о свидании. Да, Кёнсу пригласил куда-то сходить, но это ведь могло означать что угодно!  
Устало вздохнув, Чонин трёт лицо, чтобы прийти в себя, и наконец одевается — не во что попало, конечно, но и без особенных изысков.

Когда они встретились более-менее нормально, Кёнсу сказал, что Чонин ему очень нравится, и предложил узнать друг друга получше. Это было странно, и внезапно, и очень круто, они разговаривали половину ночи, а потом начали переписываться, и теперь уже совершенно нельзя было представить ни одного события, которое не хотелось бы разделить и обсудить с Кёнсу.  
Сегодня днём, в разговоре с Бэкхёном, Чонин признался — быстрее, чем сам успел обдумать эту мысль, — в том, что хочет попробовать завести отношения с Кёнсу. И это внезапное предложение сходить куда-то — знак свыше или совпадение?

Служебный выход «Экзодуса» прячется между домами, куда почти не достает неприятный холодный ветер, и Чонин не успевает замерзнуть. Кёнсу появляется с опозданием в три минуты.  
За всё то время, пока они не виделись, Чонин успел отвыкнуть от того, как впечатляюще тот выглядит — не очень высокий, но ровная спина, прямые плечи, спокойное лицо и яркие глаза производят неизгладимое впечатление. Чонин чувствует себя нелепым переростком с глупой прической и слишком идиотской улыбкой, которую невозможно сдержать, но Кёнсу всё равно не отрываясь смотрит на него.  
— Привет, — тихо говорят они почти одновременно и оба смущаются.  
— Пройдемся? — предлагает Кёнсу. — Здесь совсем недалеко.  
— Конечно! И погода приятная, — ляпает Чонин, и порыв сырого ветра прямо в лицо подтверждает его слова.  
Они спускаются по узкой улице, а потом сворачивают и идут вдоль рядов с магазинами и кафе.  
— Я дочитал то, что ты мне советовал, — находится с темой Кёнсу, и они возобновляют обсуждение, начатое в ещё переписке.  
— Правда? Ну, и как тебе?  
— Ты был прав. История, которая могла бы показаться банальной и плоской, прочитай я её в книге, в графическом виде получает дополнительные смыслы.  
— Хорошая рисовка всё делает лучше, — Чонин очень доволен. — Лица, эмоции, пейзажи — не нужно лишних слов, остаётся главное.  
Они продолжают идти, обсуждая манхву и графические романы, пока Кёнсу не останавливается:  
— Пришли.

Это не какое-то особенно изысканное место, а просто кофейня, но довольно милая. На широких окнах нарисованы красивые цветы, а внутри тёплый свет, приятный интерьер и не очень много людей.  
— Я вот хотел спросить, — решается Чонин, но Кёнсу перебивает:  
— Послушай. Я попросил тебя сходить со мной, потому что мне может понадобится помощь. Хорошо?  
— Конечно! Что нужно делать?  
— Сядешь где-нибудь на видном месте и будешь всё снимать. Если что — подыгрывай.  
— Мы ведь не грабить их пришли?  
Не ответив, Кёнсу отдает ему телефон, накидывает капюшон, толкает дверь и проходит прямо к стойке, пристраиваясь в конце короткой очереди.

Быстро заняв место за столиком в середине зала, Чонин обеспокоенно ждёт, что же будет.  
Посетителей обслуживает высокий мужчина средних лет, вежливый и спокойный.  
— Маленький До! — восклицает он совсем другим голосом, когда подходит очередь, и Кёнсу наваливается на стойку и сбрасывает капюшон. — Решил вернуться или зашёл за кофе?  
— Я тебе говорил, Хан, что если ты не переведешь свой долг в течение месяца, то пожалеешь?  
— А я говорил, малыш, — отвечает Хан, — что ничего тебе не должен и слушать глупые претензии сопляка не намерен?  
— Не зря я давал тебе месяц, — вкрадчиво продолжает Кёнсу, не обращая внимания на его слова. — Знаешь, что за это время произошло?  
— И что же?  
— Спасибо, что спросил! Я, как и говорил, учусь на юридическом и делаю успехи. Сонсенимы высоко ценят мой ум, упорство и интерес к их предметам, а я всегда готов учиться у них новому.  
— Ты к чему ведешь?  
— К тому, что они с интересом выслушали короткий рассказ о неприятном случае, произошедшем на моей бывшей подработке, посочувствовали и подробно рассказали, куда, как, и в какой форме я могу отправить жалобу и заявление, чтобы один нечистый на руку работодатель понёс ответственность.  
— Ах ты гадёныш! Пытаешься шантажировать меня какой-то ерундой? Да кто тебя слушать станет! Как ты посмел против меня что-то задумать? — хозяин кафе распаляется не на шутку. — Да твоя бумажка окажется в мусорной корзине раньше, чем я позвоню, кому следует, чтобы разобраться с этой проблемой!  
— Я ждал, что ты это скажешь, — не теряет спокойствия Кёнсу, — поэтому мне не терпелось рассказать тебе и о своих замечательных хёнах, которые проходят стажировку в муниципалитете. Они уверили, что такой важный документ не следует пропускать через бюрократическую машину — он сразу попадёт к начальству.  
— Ах ты… — господин Хан разражается совсем уж грязной руганью, — да я тебя лично прибью раньше! Угрожать мне вздумал?! Неблагодарная тварь!  
— Так как насчёт того, чтобы рассчитаться прямо сейчас? — уточняет Кёнсу.  
Хан со злости бьёт кулаком по стойке с такой силой, что стаканы и чашки со звоном подскакивают. Чонин с громким скрипом отодвигает стул, готовый вскочить и кинуться на помощь, а ещё поднимает повыше телефон с включенной камерой — больше не скрывая, что снимает.  
— Кстати, видишь этого красавчика? Это парень из университета искусств, у его инстаграма четыре тысячи подписчиков. Ему стоит всего лишь опубликовать это видео — или даже написать о происходящем, — и это милое кафе с дрянным кофе потеряет практически всех своих клиентов — студентов, старшеклассников и прочих, кто в основном сюда и заходит. Как тебе такие риски?  
Хозяин кафе с ужасом пялится на Чонина, и тот понимает, что это как раз момент для подыгрывания, но что лучше сделать — неизвестно, поэтому он медленно кивает с самым мрачным лицом.  
— Знаешь что, — устало говорит Хан, — ты меня достал. Радуйся, наслаждайся. Я просто устал от твоего постоянного нытья и интриг. Эти десять тысяч того не стоят, — он открывает кассу и начинает доставать купюры. — Вот, у меня есть восемь с половиной, забирай. Остаток насобирать мелочью, или перевести на счет?  
— На счет, пожалуйста, будьте любезны, — мило улыбаясь, отвечает Кёнсу, пересчитывая деньги. — Не забудьте, пожалуйста, об этой незначительной сумме за ближайшие пару дней. Всего хорошего! Всегда буду благодарен за бесценный опыт, полученный в этом жалком месте.  
— Проваливай!

На улице Чонин отдает телефон довольному Кёнсу и неуверенно спрашивает:  
— Всё ведь получилось как надо?  
— О да, спасибо, Чонин! Без тебя бы у меня так не вышло!  
— Я всего лишь сидел там…  
— Во-первых, ты снимал. А во-вторых, вдохновил меня на тот последний довод, который решил дело. Итак, справедливость восторжествовала, и мы при деньгах, так что могу я угостить тебя?  
— Спасибо, с удовольствием.  
Кёнсу выглядит крайне довольным и улыбается так мило, что просто дух захватывает.  
— Если быть кратким, суть дела в следующем, — начинает объяснять он. — Я устроился туда на подработку, условия так себе, но лучше, чем ничего. Однажды мой сменщик заболел, и я пахал за себя и за него целую неделю. А этот ублюдок мало того, что уволил хёна до того, как тот вернулся, так ещё и мне не заплатил за переработку.  
— Что?!  
— Сумма ерундовая, сам видишь, но это был вопрос принципа, и я сделал всё правильно — собрал данные, узнал необходимое, а ещё подстраховался, — Кёнсу кладет руку Чонину на плечо, — и операция прошла успешно.  
— П-пожалуй, — немного заикается от этой близости Чонин. — Ты хорошо постарался.  
— Кстати, ты ведь хотел о чём-то спросить перед тем, как мы вошли в кофейню?  
— Ну… — Чонин теряется, — мне немного неловко, и мы про это не говорили… Но когда ты предложил встретиться, я подумал было, что это свидание.  
— Оу, — Кёнсу резко останавливается. — Ох, Чонин.  
— Это самонадеянно, понимаю. Просто наше общение началось с… ну, ты понимаешь. Показалось, что это будет логично…  
— Черт, черт, черт! Да чтоб тебя, До Кёнсу! Не умеешь общаться с людьми — не начинай!  
— Прости, мне, наверное, лучше пойти… — Чонин совсем перестаёт понимать происходящее и начинает паниковать.  
— А ну стоять! — рявкает Кёнсу и вцепляется в его руку. — Сейчас я со всем разберусь!  
Он раздраженно трёт голову, и очень хочется провести по коротким волосам следом за его пальцами.  
— Послушай, Ким Чонин. Ты мне тогда понравился, а потом мы поговорили, и я совсем пропал. Начали переписываться, а я никогда раньше подобной ерундой не занимался. Знаешь, что было? Когда мы говорили про тот фильм, помнишь, мне было так интересно, что я вышел из кабинета во время занятий, будто бы в туалет, и торчал в коридоре. И самое страшное, угадай, что?  
— Что?  
— Через десять минут обнаружил себя на подоконнике между этажами, рядом с глупыми девчонками, которые тоже сидели и переписывались со своими парнями.  
Чонин хохочет.  
— Смейся, я это заслужил, — ворчит Кёнсу. — В жизни не думал, что на такое способен. Вот, что ты со мной сделал.  
— Ох, ну надо же…  
— Так вот, больше всего на свете я хотел пригласить тебя на свидание. Но потом я сказал себе: До Кёнсу, этот сладкий кусочек пирога — не случайный парень из Тиндера, не спугни его. Он не привык к такому, и если ты накосячишь, тебе никогда не стать даже его хорошим знакомым, не то, что… ну, в общем, я решил заходить издалека.

Звучит очень смущающее. Чонин чувствует, что краснеет как никогда в жизни. Кто-то настолько сильно хотел сблизиться с ним, что обдумывал каждый шаг заранее. Бывало ли с ним такое?  
— В общем, не умею я быть романтичным и загадочным. Хотел быть с тобой хотя бы так, просто общаясь, а оказалось — разочаровал.  
— Неправда! — кричит Чонин. — Это было идеально! Настоящее приключение!  
— Ну конечно, — горько усмехается Кёнсу. — Привел посмотреть, как я ору на какого-то мужика из-за десяти тысяч вон.  
— Позволь мне об этом судить. Я мало что знаю о свиданиях и всех этих вещах, но сегодня получил лучшее: интересный разговор, приключение, увидел твою смелость и находчивость, а ещё ты обещал угостить меня.  
— Эй, — Кёнсу с серьезным лицом заглядывает ему в глаза, — это что же, значит, я тебе тоже понравился?  
Чонин понимает, что зашёл куда дальше, чем планировал, дальше, чем обдумывал и признавался сам себе. Он чувствует, как опять горят уши, хочется нервно смеяться, или отнекиваться, чтобы не давать никакого ответа, или провалиться сквозь землю. Отвернувшись, Чонин пытается спрятать лицо в воротник куртки и прийти в себя, и Кёнсу верно понимает его состояние:  
— Ладно, извини. Ты не должен мне отвечать или что-то делать. Просто пойдем, поедим?  
Они что-то едят, потом пьют, потом решают, что им нужен десерт, и баббл-ти, и ещё непременно закуски из уличных ларьков. Болтают обо всём на свете, Кёнсу невероятно забавный с этими своими резкими суждениями и грубоватыми оборотами, но Чонин знает, что это не более чем привычка — такого доброго и заботливого человека он не встречал.  
Всё происходящее смешивается в какой-то яркий коктейль, отчего у Чонина кружит голову, и единственное, что он четко помнит, — то, как сообщил Бэкхёну, что готов к новому шагу, и, кажется, это правда.  
Он перебивает рассказ Кёнсу, схватив его за руку, потому что боится потерять эту уверенность. Они останавливаются в каком-то полутёмном переулке, и Чонин глубоко вздыхает, зажмуривается и спрашивает:  
— До Кёнсу, будешь со мной встречаться? Ты мне очень нравишься, и мне кажется, я по-настоящему этого хочу.  
Ничего не происходит целую секунду, поэтому он опасливо приоткрывает один глаз и видит совершенно ошарашенного Кёнсу, который медленно расплывается в самой красивой улыбке, что только может быть.

***

События развиваются совсем не постепенно. Кёнсу рассказывает про свои эрогенные зоны, небрежно протирая стаканы во время ночной смены, когда немного захмелевший Чонин сидит у стойки. Впервые они мельком видят друг друга голыми в душевой муниципального бассейна, когда им вдруг взбрело в голову сходить поплавать в выходной. Первый поцелуй случается спустя пару недель в комнате для персонала «Экзодуса», где Чонин терпеливо ждёт, а Кёнсу врывается с получасовым опозданием, за пару шагов пересекает комнату и впивается, без каких-то предупреждений. Через несколько минут они отрываются друг от друга, и он извиняется самым светским тоном:  
— Прости, задержал постоянный клиент: видишь ли, только я умею делать коктейли правильно на его вкус.  
— Я…мне… — нужные слова всё не находятся. — Ну…  
— Ты так смущен, — Кёнсу гладит пальцами его нос и обводит губы, — будто я похитил твой первый поцелуй… О нет, только не говори, что так и есть!  
Чонин чувствует, как заливается краской, потому что технически это может и не так, но после произошедшего весь его предыдущий скудный опыт можно вообще не брать в расчет. Он отрицательно трясёт головой, но Кёнсу, со свойственной ему дотошностью, не отстает:  
— Это правда? Ты мой невинный ягнёночек, не знавший чужих ласк? Господи, ты правда невинный? Я чувствую себя избранным!  
Наконец, Чонин не выдерживает и, закрыв лицо, отворачивается:  
— Нет, но прекрати меня смущать! Я вовсе не… ты просто такой спонтанный, я не привык! И никогда с парнем…  
— Ладно, извини, — Кёнсу треплет его по волосам и отходит. — Я понял. Просто ты такой милый, и красивый, и сладкий, как синнабон с карамелью, что я не могу держать себя в руках! Но клянусь, что буду нежным и аккуратным, и стану пробовать по маленькому кусочку, наслаждаясь всеми оттенками вкуса, слизывая с кожи капли карамели, сопровождая это всё…  
— Кёнсу!!!  
Тот уворачивается от летящей подушки и, хихикая, переодевается в обычную одежду.  
— Куда мы сегодня пойдем?  
— Мне нужно в книжный, а потом поужинаем?  
— Идёт!

Пока Чонин выбирает подходящий словарь в скучном отделе учебной литературы, Кёнсу приходит к нему с целой стопкой манхвы.  
— Смотри, — показывает он разворот, где подробно нарисованы парни, занимающиеся сексом. — Вот так не бывает. Видишь, как он прогнулся? Ему бы член оторвало.  
— Ох, ты чего!  
— На чужих ошибках учатся! А вот тут, запомни, — перелистывает он пару глав, — игрушки, реальное применение которых может вызвать травмы. Ну, или инфекцию занести… О, а вот эта, кстати, ничего! У меня было подобное!  
— Прекрати, ну что ты несёшь! Мы в приличном месте!  
— Оглянись, вокруг пусто, — замечает Кёнсу, — никто не увидит твоих милых красных щёчек. Так, о чём я? Ах, да! Взгляни, какие все чистые и гладкие и с какими одухотворенными лицами кончают.  
Чонин нервно косится на рисунок, где стройный парень томно выгибается под своим партнером, прикрыв глаза и закусив губу. Красиво.  
— Так вот, в реальности всё мятое, у людей растут волосы повсюду, а пот катится градом. Ещё не забывай, что потом кругом сперма, смазка, и всё, что угодно — и это нормально.  
— Я… я понимаю.  
— Хотя мне иногда кажется, что в постели ты будешь выглядеть, как на картинке, весь такой прекрасный, подтянутый…  
— Кёнсу, прекрати! — смущенный донельзя, Чонин отодвигается и пытается всё же выбрать подходящую книгу.  
— Кстати, а что ты хочешь купить? Словарь? У меня есть вот такой, и вот этот, и ещё какой-то. Я ими не пользуюсь и могу тебе одолжить.  
— Правда? Это бы очень мне помогло.  
— Всё, что угодно. Ты можешь зайти ко мне домой за книгами в любое время, — Кёнсу выразительно двигает бровями и пошло улыбается, заодно показывая обложку манхвы «Мой сладкий ботан».  
— Спасибо, так и сделаю, — бурчит Чонин, кладёт словари на место и спешит выйти из магазина, чтобы холодный воздух хоть немного остудил его горящие уши.

Кёнсу догоняет его спустя минуту, хватает за руку и тянет повернуться:  
— Чонин! Прости, я снова перегибаю палку и тороплю события, с тобой я сам не свой. Ты же в курсе, я раньше встречался только с опытными парнями и не очень знаю, как правильно себя вести.  
— Я, наверное, слишком зажат. Стесняюсь самых нормальных вещей.  
— Мы будем двигаться так, как тебе комфортно. И знаешь, — Кёнсу на миг закрывает глаза и вздыхает, — не думай, что ты обязан заниматься со мной сексом и всё такое. Если окажется, что это не твоё, я пойму. Правда.  
Чонин всерьёз задумывается. Изучает его лицо, смотрит на руки, нервно сжимающие конец шарфа, думает обо всех бесчисленных моментах, когда Кёнсу нёс совершеннейшую чушь или смущал его…  
— Спасибо. И за то, что стараешься всё объяснить — тоже. Думаю, я хочу все ЭТО пережить с тобой, пусть ты и невыносим. Не представляю на твоём месте никого другого.  
Вместо ответа Кёнсу нежно целует — прямо посреди улицы, — но это почему-то не смущает.  
— Я постараюсь быть более романтичным и милым, — обещает он, — хочу, чтобы ты не разочаровался в своём парне.  
— Ой, а вот этого не нужно! — сразу предупреждает Чонин. — Я так не умею. Когда начинается романтика, всякие там намеки, я запутываюсь и ничего не понимаю. Это взорвёт мне мозг! Пожалуйста, оставайся таким же прямолинейным!  
— Ну что же, Ким Чонин, — Кёнсу достает телефон, что-то листает, кивает, и продолжает: — В эту пятницу у меня утренняя смена, но занятия до вечера, зато потом выходной. У тебя, как я помню, тоже, и тренировок нет. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы в это удобное нам обоим время заняться сексом?

***

Как только Чонин приходит, Кёнсу сразу предлагает пойти в душ, и это лучшая идея — всю дорогу он думал, зачем именно едет домой к своему парню, приодевшийся, захватив сумку со сменной одеждой и зубной щеткой, — и его в пот бросало от волнения.  
Квартира уютная — маленькая гостиная, заваленная книгами и фигурками, мягкий белый ковер перед включенным электрокамином, широкий диван. Кухня, ванная и лесенка на второй уровень, где, очевидно, располагается спальня.  
Пока Чонин осматривается, Кёнсу приносит в комнату вино, оставляет включёнными пару светильников и садится на диван, ожидая его:  
— Ты ведь помнишь, что в любой момент можно всё остановить или сказать, что не нравится?  
— Помню. Но мы ведь не будем напиваться перед этим?  
— Нет, конечно. Просто немного вина, чтобы расслабиться, — Кёнсу протягивает ему бокал, и они оба пьют. — Я и сам волнуюсь.

Чонину странно. Вот рядом с ним парень, проводить время с которым он обожает — это всегда классно, и весело, и интересно. Никогда не было такого друга. И никогда он друзей не целовал, а они его. Между ними остаётся приятный винный вкус, губы горячие и мягкие. Кёнсу залезает сверху, и Чонин чувствует, как чужие бёдра сжимают его. Сам он заползает пальцами под домашнюю футболку и обводит мышцы спины, лопатки, спускается вдоль позвоночника.  
«Вот сейчас ты будешь с кем-то по-настоящему. С Кёнсу, который тебе нравится. Сейчас снимете одежду и…»  
Кёнсу отстраняется, держась за его плечи, и заглядывает в лицо:  
— Что-то не так? Тебе некомфортно?  
— С чего ты взял? Всё хорошо, приятно.  
— Всё же мне кажется, ты не готов, — вздыхает Кёнсу, слезает и трёт раскрасневшееся лицо. — Хочешь, просто поговорим, или ляжем спать?  
— Ну почему же? — начинает было возмущаться Чонин, но вдруг сам чувствует, насколько сейчас зажат — почти до судорог в плечах и спине, даже дышать неудобно. Он допивает вино, будто воду, и жалобно спрашивает: — А что мне делать?  
— Не знаю, — искренне признаётся Кёнсу. — Когда был мой первый раз, я уже много лет понимал, что я гей, изучил всё, что нужно, подготавливался и всё такое. Знал, на что иду, вместе с опытным партнером. Не представляю, каково это — быть натуралом, а потом вдруг увлечься парнем и решиться на секс.  
— Не уверен, был я им или нет. Сейчас думаю, что рассматривать парней мне нравится больше, чем девушек. В танцах мы с самого начала учимся быть сексуальными и показывать это в разы сильнее, для сцены, наверное, поэтому в реальной жизни мне трудно всерьёз замечать всё это и адекватно реагировать.  
— Получается, соблазнить и удивить мне тебя нечем, — горько усмехается Кёнсу. — Я проиграл.

Он выходит на кухню, но Чонин не идёт за ним, а сворачивается в самом углу дивана, пытаясь занять меньше места. Ему обидно почти до слёз, потому что казалось, что эти неожиданные отношения стали чем-то особенным, заставили измениться и смотреть на себя самого по-другому. Как много дал ему Кёнсу за эти несколько недель и как много ещё хочет подарить, а он, безэмоциональное бревно, танцевальная машина, пустышка, просто не может ответить на его чувства! «Человек ли ты вообще, Ким Чонин? Ты даже когда танцуешь, учишь сначала технику, а потом разбираешься, о чём там танец!»  
Из кухни слышится кашель, звук воды, что-то ещё. Кёнсу стоит спиной ко входу и, кажется, не слышит шагов, поэтому Чонин обнимает его сразу за плечи и упирается лбом в затылок.  
— Ну, что скажешь?  
— Я подумал и понял, что просто медленно соображаю, — признаётся Чонин. — Мне во всём всегда сложно сначала, такой уж человек.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Если бы мы танцевали, то ты бы включил музыку и начал двигаться, а я слушал мелодию по частям, выбирая, что будет выгоднее смотреться, пробовал по-всякому, и только потом смог присоединиться к тебе.  
— И это значит?..  
— Давай начнем с деталей? Я постараюсь расслабиться и разобраться в том, что чувствую, ощущаю и что должен делать. Буду очень стараться и, надеюсь, результатом ты окажешься доволен.  
— Звучит так, будто ты предлагаешь бездуховно поиметь тебя.  
— Может быть, тут и не нужны лишние эмоции в первый раз. Хочу быть таким же подготовленным, как ты.  
— Черт, это так странно.  
— Я разрешу тебе сравнивать меня с пирожными, отпускать едкие комментарии и пошло шутить, всё, как ты любишь.  
— О господи, Ким Чонин, — звонко и совсем уже расслабленно смеётся Кёнсу, — а говорил, что не умеешь соблазнять!

***

— По закону жанра я должен на руках принести тебя на ложе любви и заставить забыть обо всём, — кричит Кёнсу сверху, из спальни, — но уверен, что не подниму — или мы вместе рухнем с лестницы.  
— Хочешь, я тебя отнесу?  
— Нет, просто поднимайся, я навёл порядок.  
Почти всё свободное пространство занимает широкий футон, застеленный темно-синим бельем, и только вдоль одной стены шкаф с раздвижными дверцами, между которыми свисают рукава кое-как наспех запиханной одежды.  
— Иди сюда, — дёргает его к себе на постель Кёнсу. — Хочу уже хоть что-то…  
Он быстро целует Чонина, деловито стаскивает его майку и продолжает путь по телу.  
— Ох, какой же ты красивый, — говорит он скорее сам с собой. — Шикарно, эти ключицы… А тут, боже… Это же как огромную шоколадку получить!  
У Кёнсу жёсткие пальцы, но прикосновения приятные, особенно когда он повторяет их губами, языком или даже горячим воздухом от своего шепота. Чонин знает, что хорошо выглядит, потому что тренируется каждый день, но ему в голову не приходило, что каждый сантиметр его тела может вызывать столько восхищения.  
— Нравится? — отвлекает его от размышлений Кёнсу. — Мне вот очень. Оу, щёки порозовели, это так мило!  
Он проводит ниже пупка, вдоль кромки сползающих штанов, и Чонин не сдерживает громкого вздоха.  
— М-м, — мурлычет Кёнсу. — Какое хорошее место я нашёл.  
Он повторяет, а потом обводит выпирающий бугор на штанах.  
— Снимем?  
— Только ты тоже разденься, ладно?

Кажется, Кёнсу в секунду выпрыгивает из одежды, и ещё половина ему нужна, чтобы избавить от штанов Чонина. Оба остаются в трусах, но у них так стоит, что даже воображения никакого не нужно. С горящими глазами Кёнсу гладит мышцы на его ногах, но Чонин таки садится, тянет за руку к себе и спрашивает:  
— Что мне сделать?  
Кёнсу улыбается уголком губ и тыкает пальцем себе в шею, безошибочно указывая на родинку. Чонин осторожно прикасается губами. Следующая оказывается под подбородком, а дальше он сам находит — на ухе, под линией челюсти, на шее…  
— Сильнее, — хрипло шепчет Кёнсу, и Чонин оставляет свой первый засос, маленькое красное пятнышко. Это приятно, а родинок ниже, на груди, по спине и плечам ещё очень много.  
Раньше Чонин думал, что во время секса можно либо что-то делать самому, либо получать удовольствие от действий партнёра, и это казалось логичным, хотя и неудобным. Плюс наверняка нужно вести счёт. Как выяснилось, очень многое происходит сразу, и они с Кёнсу довольно успешно изучали друг друга, до тех пор, пока тот наконец не залез ему в трусы.  
От ощутимого сжатия Чонин чуть не подавился воздухом — никогда не думал, что чужое прикосновение вызовет в нём шквал эмоций.  
— Я было заготовил шутку про «Пепперо», — бормочет Кёнсу, — но сильно ошибся, применять к тебе эти масштабы будет очень неуважительно.  
Он гладит снизу вверх, обводит головку и вздыхает:  
— Что-то не могу быстро вспомнить подходящую сладость.  
— Я «Тоблерон» люблю, — непонятно почему вспоминает Чонин, и удивительно, что он вообще смог сформулировать предложение, ведь происходящее взрывает ему мозг.  
— Господи, ужас какой! — восклицает Кёнсу. — С ума сошёл? Он же треугольный, да ещё и…  
Закончить он не успевает, потому что оба начинают смеяться как придурки, и это разбивает ставшую было напряжённой атмосферу.  
— Ты ведь никогда мне этого не забудешь, правда? — Вздыхает Чонин, отсмеявшись.  
— Не сомневайся, — подтверждает Кёнсу и наконец, тянет резинку трусов. — Избавимся от этого?  
Полностью обнаженные, они просто лежат максимально близко друг к другу несколько минут, пока Кёнсу не спрашивает совсем тихо:  
— Готов зайти дальше?  
— Ты ведь со мной, поэтому, наверное, у меня получится.  
— Ты так серьезён… Мы, кажется, не собирались зачать новую жизнь на планете. Или я чего-то не знаю?  
— Прости, я же говорил, что долго включаюсь. Что у нас там было насчёт бездуховно поиметь?

В своей жизни Чонин смотрел не так уж много порно (он точно знал парней, которые видели в разы больше), но твёрдо уверен, что происходящее в сто раз лучше, несмотря на то, что может со стороны выглядеть глупо. Волосы действительно растут повсюду, потная кожа липнет, горячего воздуха не хватает. Руки и губы Кёнсу прикасаются везде, и сам Чонин тоже почему-то повсюду, и это совершенно не стыдно и не странно.  
— Ладно, слушай, — Кёнсу буквально отклеивается от него, перекатывается к краю футона и что-то ищет. — Сегодня будешь сверху, но я хочу, чтобы потом ты попробовал и наоборот, это того стоит. Я тебе сейчас покажу, как всё нужно делать.  
У Чонина перед глазами пляшут тёмные пятна, и он с трудом понимает, что происходит.  
— Вот, это, смотри, обязательно, — тычет ему в лицо бутылочкой Кёнсу. — Только нормальная смазка, больше ничего не подходит. Кремы и всякое жирное не стоит использовать, а за мыло или гель для душа я тебя убью. Понял?  
— Понял.  
— А ещё, если видел в порно, что слюны достаточно, то забудь, это фигня. Ты почему покраснел?  
— Не смотрел я ничего такого…  
— Ну, разумеется, а я тоже чист и невинен. Презервативы — всегда, — между ними приземляется несколько блестящих квадратиков. — Это вопрос не только защиты, но и гигиены, и здоровья. Поверь, в общем, безопаснее с ними.  
— Да это понятно.  
— Хорошо. А теперь смотри внимательно, как я растягиваю, мне нужно, чтобы ты запомнил.  
Кёнсу поворачивается к нему спиной, становится на колени и уже собирается что-то начать делать, но замечает, что Чонин потянулся к своим джинсам, и интересуется:  
— Ты что ищешь?  
— Хочу сфоткать, я ведь обязательно забуду что-то важное…  
— Ты придурок? — в лоб прилетает упаковка презервативов. — Я что, разрешал меня снимать?  
— Но ведь ты же сказал запомнить, а я не слишком хорош в этом… — растеряно трёт голову Чонин.  
— Ох, мой милый честный щеночек, — совсем другим голосом говорит Кёнсу, подползает к нему и обнимает голову, целуя место удара. — Прости, я неправильно тебя понял. Просто бывают такие парни… В общем, слушай: я буду повторять, показывать и объяснять тебе столько раз, сколько нужно, пока ты не будешь в себе уверен. Извини, что сбил с толку. Я слишком возбуждён и уже ничего не соображаю.  
— Хочу всё сделать правильно, — бурчит Чонин ему в плечо. — И я тоже слишком возбуждён.  
Чонин смотрит на человека рядом с собой. Без громоздкой одежды видно, как тот красив: широкие плечи, крупные руки, тонкая талия, аккуратные бёдра и стройные ноги. Короткая, почти армейская стрижка подчёркивает нежную линию лица, мягкие губы сердечком и огромные выразительные глаза. Чонин возбужден, как, наверное, никогда в жизни, он даже не представлял, что способен на такое, и поэтому зависает, пытаясь справиться с наплывом эмоций. Тыльной стороной ладони Кёнсу проводит по его щеке, привлекая внимание, а потом принимает прежнюю позу.

Это похоже на какой-то ритуал, которым, по сути, и является. Глубоко вздохнув несколько раз, Кёнсу вводит сначала один палец, а потом и второй, и начинает двигать рукой, до тех пор, пока не вздрагивает всем телом. Он повторяет это особенное движение ещё несколько раз, заливается румянцем и не сдерживает тихие хриплые вздохи. У Чонина внутри что-то взрывается, когда он в полной мере осознаёт, что Кёнсу готовит себя для него, делает это, чтобы быть с ним… На секунду прекратив, тот наливает на пальцы ещё смазку и, уже не скрывая стонов удовольствия, делает это тремя пальцами, поглядывая на Чонина поплывшим блестящим взглядом.  
— Поцелуешь меня? — спрашивает он незнакомым низким голосом и первым тянется к чужим искусанным губам.  
Воздуха им хватает всего на несколько секунд.  
— Понял, что я делал? Запомнил?  
— На всю жизнь, — искренне уверяет Чонин.

Кёнсу вытирает руки салфетками, а потом надевает презерватив на него и на себя:  
— Не хочу пачкать постель. Ну что, давай?  
— А?  
— Хочу, наконец, бездуховно потрахаться, мой недогадливый. Это уже официально самый милый и неловкий секс в моей жизни, но надолго меня не хватит.  
— Прости…  
— Эй, я ведь краду твою гейскую невинность! Срываю цветочек, открываю коробку с печеньем…  
— Кёнсу!  
— Ты ведь разрешил мне, помнишь? Ладно, милашка, просто иди сюда, — он вытягивается на постели и увлекает за собой так, что Чонин как-то оказывается удобно лежащим между чужих широко разведённых ног. — Вот так, и за работу!

Сначала это похоже на инструктаж — приходится сосредотачиваться на указаниях, чтобы всё было нормально, но это в сто раз лучше, чем делать что-то, не зная, как правильно. Кёнсу командует: «Чуть медленнее. Ага, а теперь назад и ещё раз. Бедрами двигай, да. Можно глубже, и…» — в какой-то момент уверенный голос срывается в неожиданно нежный стон. Чонин повторяет и чувствует, как чужое тело подается ему навстречу, и это конец всем сомнениям.  
Ощущения взрываются фейерверком, и Чонин вливается в танец: двигаться горячо и тесно, но эта близость не похожа ни на что другое. Он будто всей кожей, оголенными нервами чувствует происходящее. Мокрый, раскрасневшийся Кёнсу прямо под ним, складки на простыни под коленями, чужие жёстко сжимающие пальцы — на плече и талии, смешавшиеся запахи их пота и звуки дыхания. Всё держится на какой-то грани между желанием немедленно кончить или продолжать так долго, как это получится, и Чонин, несмотря на то, что растерял последние мозги, не такой дурак, чтобы сдаваться.  
Он переносит вес, чтобы немного сменить положение, и Кёнсу, кажется, только этого и ждёт:  
— О господи, Ким Чонин, — бормочет он, перекатываясь на бок, а потом становясь на четвереньки. — Теперь вот так.  
Войти снова оказывается совсем легко, и движения получаются ещё более глубокими, отчего Кёнсу буквально мяукает и сползает лицом в подушку, не удержавшись на дрожащих руках.  
— Я, наверное, только от тебя смогу, — мямлит он, — пожалуйста…  
— Чего? — Чонин замедляется, потому что не знает, о чем речь.  
— Кончить смогу только от члена, придурок, не останавливайся! — хрипло ругается Кёнсу, поводя бедрами, — давай, красавчик, постарайся, и мы сорвем главный приз!

Всё равно не очень понятно, что именно от него требуется, но размышлять в такой ситуации трудно, поэтому Чонин входит в прежний ритм, но Кёнсу стонет и бормочет слова одобрения уже не останавливаясь и сжимает его всё сильнее.  
Он мечется, будто пытаясь найти ещё лучшую позу, и Чонин с нежностью гладит выступающие лопатки и красиво прогнувшуюся талию. Кожа мокрая и горячая, но это приятно, и он с удовольствием прижимается к чужой спине, крепко обнимая.  
Кёнсу всхлипывает.  
Наверное, это бред, но Чонину кажется, что он чувствует под ладонью на животе вибрацию от собственных движений, и это толкает его за грань. Не до конца понимая, что делает, он тянет Кёнсу на себя, они буквально вжимаются друг в друга, не переставая двигаться. Он перехватывает поудобнее, и наслаждается тем, что весь вес Кёнсу оказывается в его руках, а тот повисает, оторванный от постели, вздрагивает всем телом и со всей дури впивается короткими ногтями в Чонина.  
Он кончает следом, после пары толчков в расслабленное тело, и они оба как попало валятся на постель.

Пару минут приходится потратить на то, чтобы просто отдышаться, а потом Чонин поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Кёнсу. Тот всё ещё лежит, как подстреленный, и если бы он не потянулся сейчас стащить и убрать презерватив, то можно было бы забеспокоиться. Наверное, в другой жизни или с другим человеком это всё могло бы быть мерзким, но не между ними.  
Чонин чувствует себя одновременно и полностью обессиленным, и наполненным какой-то энергией. Он решает сконцентрироваться на втором, поэтому тянется за салфетками и кое-как приводит в порядок себя и Кёнсу. Тот наконец находит в себе силы и садится на постели:  
— Послушай, ты…  
— Да?  
— Ты меня правда поднял на члене?  
— Ага. То есть, не совсем, конечно, но так получилось, я даже не понял, почему сделал так… Было плохо?  
— Не… — Кёнсу как-то отчаянно трясет головой, а потом начинает вставать на всё ещё дрожащие ноги. — Это потрясающе было, не ожидал, что кто-то заставит меня потерять опору под ногами.  
— Мне кажется, я смогу так часто делать, — Чонин не может сдержать самодовольной улыбки.  
— Ох, ещё как сможешь, — бормочет Кёнсу, сползая по лестнице в душ. — Ты и так всё время это делаешь.


End file.
